Supernatural: The Fall
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Sequel to Training. Darkoda falls, and her best friend goes to protect her. Contains two spanking scenes. Sexual scenes and violece.


**The Fall**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Supernatural, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Sequel to Training. Darkoda falls, and her best friend goes to protect her. Contains two spanking scenes.

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for Supernatural; some swats given with the flat of a sword; violence; original characters

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Timeline:** Set back in ancient times, before Gabriel becomes the Trickster

"What are you doing?"

Darkoda looked up at Asra, who was standing in front of her. A part of Darkoda wanted to shrink back; to admit that this was a mistake, and that she wanted to go home. But she couldn't ignore the orders any longer. She was going to be hunted by her own kind… but she didn't have a choice. "Go away, Asra." Her fingers rested on her side, ready to tear out her grace.

"I'm not leaving, Darkoda. I know what you're going to do."

"Sorry, but I have to do this. And I know you will be forced to hunt me down…"

Asra shook her head. "No, never. You're still my friend. Call me, and I'll come."

Darkoda nodded, took a deep breath, and ripped her grace out. She screamed as she fell.

Gabriel heard the screams and ran towards the sounds of the pain, only to gasp seeing the twin lights heading down towards Earth. He had been thinking about talking to Asra's friend, and had only got the courage to do so from Castiel. He had decided to speak with her, only to hear her screams of agony. His hazel eyes widened in shock, seeing the twin lights, panting hard. "W...What has she done? What happened?" the blond demanded with his eyes glistening in tears,  
>knowing that now he would have to hunt her down. She had followed his brother, Lucifer, into damnation. <p>

Asra turned to Gabriel, wiping her tears away. "She fell," she said, clearly and with pain in her voice. "I'm not going to let you hunt her," she said with determination, fingers on the hilt of her angel sword. Darkoda was going to become a human baby, and would be helpless to defend herself against an attack. Asra's lips moved silently as she cast a protection around her friend.

"The garrison shall have no choice in the matter, and she shall be hunted. I do not desire to harm thy friend, but why did she do this?" Gabriel asked, desperate to know why this was done. "Why did she throw herself into damnation?" The blond did not bother to disarm Asra or provoke her, only to fall to his knees, tears falling from his own eyes. "Why did you do this? Did thee not desire to serve Father and Heaven?" he asked the Earth, watching the lights disappear on the  
>surface, knowing that he had lost his chance to even speak to her.<p>

That was when Castiel came out to see his brother in tears, and also Asra. "Asra...What has thee in tears? What has happened?" Castiel asked, looking down at Earth in confusion and back to the other two just as Michael ran towards them.

"Someone has fallen and we must go after them before they take up arms against Heaven," Micheal said, knowing that they would have orders. "Thee know we shall be given the order soon to destroy this abomination." 

Asra glanced at the three arch angels, knowing that they would follow their orders to the letter. While they were preoccupied with starting the hunt, she slipped away, going to Earth to watch over Darkoda while she was helpless.

It was the eve of her seventeenth birthday, and Darkoda sat on a rock outside her house, staring up at the sky. It had been two moons since her memories had returned to her, and she now knew that she had a job to do. For now, however, she was just sitting outside, watching the night and letting her mind remember the angels. She'd probably signed her own death sentence, and she missed Gabriel with a fierce ache.

During the seventeen years without Darkoda, Gabriel had felt great anguish, but put himself into following the will of Heaven with the Garrison, stalking to find the fallen angel; saddened by this. Unable to find her due to angelic interference, the Garison had failed as of yet to kill Darkoda - but only time would tell.

At that moment, the arch angel had different orders, following the orders into a dark, bloody battle on Earth against the armies of Hell. The blond fought hard to save his own life, and soon found himself lying on the blood stained battlefield with a large sword wound gaping open, blood flowing from his body. His life was in the hands of evil coming to end his life, now knowing the true extent of betrayal. He wanted to die at that point, missing the lovely fallen  
>angel he had wanted to know, tears falling from his eyes, knowing she could very well be dead now. Dirt on his face only washed away in streaks by his sorrows with a silver sword coming towards his chest with the face of his betrayer. An angel had grabbed his sword, intent to kill him. "Do it!" He growled in anger and pain. "Take on thy wrath of Heaven if thee kill me, and fall as thine own heart has! Join Hell and be damned forever!" <p>

Darkoda paused, slipping off the rock, as - somewhere in the distance - she heard the sound of battle. She turned, and saw Asra standing there, her form pale and indistinct. "Asra... are you here to kill me?" she asked calmly.

"No. I told you that I would never kill you, Darkoda." Asra reached out to touch her friend's head. "There is a hard battle that is going on. I must join it."

"Gabriel, is he...?" Darkoda started.

"I..." Asra's eyes went distant as she looked on the battle. "He is wounded and near death. I must go!" She disappeared in a flurry of white wings.

For several moments, Darkoda could do nothing but stare at the spot where her friend had once stood. Trembling, she ran to the crossroads and buried a box, standing and turning to find a demon behind her. "The arch angel, Gabriel. Save him."

"What do you offer in return?"

Darkoda swallowed, and then lifted her chin. "Take my soul."

"The arch angel will continue to fight."

"If he doesn't - if he withdraws from the battle - then will he be safe?"

"Yes," the demon answered. "If he stays out of the battle."

"Then... it is a deal. Ten years," Darkoda said, and sealed the deal with the demon.

As the blade came down, Gabriel expected death, but found that the pain never came over him when, in a flash, he was no longer on the battlefield, holding his own sword once more. The wounds were gone, but the angel turned to see the fallen angel, with hazel eyes wide in surprise seeing the demon. He gasped and stalked towards her, aiming his sword at the demon; but the creature smiled and disappeared. Sheathing his sword, the arch angel turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. "W...What has thee done? Why did thee rip out thy own grace and fall? Did thee not know it would force me to hunt thee to end thy life? Thee has detroyed thy grace and has fallen into damnation." 

Darkoda swallowed, knowing that she'd lost her grace and no longer had her angel sword, but lifted her chin a little. "I didn't have a choice." She was following orders, but how could she explain that? "You could step out of the battle, Gabriel. You could keep this vessel and leave the fighting."

"And fall like thee has? Darkoda, I shall not fall and be the enemy of Heaven. I love my father and shall not betray my family," the blond replied, shaking his head. "I can not disobey the will of Heaven to stay out of a battle. Thee has sold thy soul to a Demon, but why? Thy know that I could not escape or hide from the others. I shall be a target as thee is." The blond looked at the fallen angel and sighed. "I shall keep my vessel, but I do not know how to hide nor if I can. I desire to know why thee has fallen and sold thy soul?" 

"Well, I sold my soul to gain power and riches." Darkoda couldn't help it; the lie tripped easily off her tongue. She wasn't prepared to tell Gabriel the true reason behind selling her soul. She folded her arms across her chest. "You can step into something else's place. You don't have to fall. You can keep your powers."

"And thee has sold thy soul for riches and power? Thee gave up thy grace to become human for power and riches?" Gabriel's eyes darkened as he felt a rage building within him at her answer, unable to comprehend why an angel would do such a thing. "Thee shall become a demon just for power, and thy are attempting to tempt me into damnation? Thee is not the angel I thought thee was, and thy shall tear my heart from my vessel's body at such words and truths. Does thee think that I do not desire thy love? Thee has brought anguish upon me the day thee took thy grace out." 

"I..." Was the voice telling her to lie her own, or the voice of the angel who had ordered her to rip her grace out? It didn't matter. Darkoda couldn't lie again, and she lowered her head, looking miserable. "Don't ask me to tell you why... please."

Gabriel's hazel eyes glistened in pain as he stepped up to the woman, lifting her chin to look into his own eyes. "I just wish to know why? Please don't tell me that thee has done this just for riches. Thy need not tell me everything, but just if thy has any feelings, tell me that thy soul was worth trading." The blond leaned forward and soon gently kissed the human that had once been an angel in Heaven, feeling the desire to have her building within. His vessel's hands ghosted over her hips and waist. "Tell me why thee watched me in Heaven; does thee have any emotions for me that I have for thee?" 

Darkoda's arms slid up and around his neck, a couple of tears slipping out of her eyes as she returned the kiss softly. "N...No. Not riches. Don't care about them. I love you, but you... you're an arch angel. It was wrong, and you are too powerful..."

"Does thee think that I care about our ranking? Castiel did not care, and if I am to disobey and go into hiding, I desire to not do so alone. How many years does thee have left on Earth?" 

"I..." Darkoda held onto Gabriel, almost as if her legs wouldn't support her if she let go. "Ten. I have ten years. But there are things I need to do..." Her eyes blurred a little with tears. "Sorry... I'm sorry."

Gabriel gently wiped her tears away and felt his own falling. "But I just found thee, and you need to leave me be? What shall I do with my time here upon Earth without thee? What must thee do for the next ten years when we could be together? Thee are going to Hell in ten years." 

"I...I want to be with you," Darkoda whispered, closing her eyes. "Maybe... we can be together as well as the job I have to do." She leaned her head against Gabriel's shoulder, wanting and needing to hold him.

"What job does thee need to complete? We can be together until that time, and hope to get thee out of the deal; but if not, I shall not leave thee alone. I may be shy and not as strong as Castiel in knowing such temptations, but I wish to be with thee. The night thy tore thy grace, I was tormented; and have been for seventeen years, having been coming to see thee that night. I shall not lose thee again if I can help it. Be with me, Darkoda...Be with me as my mate in the eyes of Heaven upon Earth?" 

Darkoda closed her eyes, and kissed Gabriel with everything she had. "Yes, I will... I love you, Gabriel. But I hurt you, and I am so sorry..."

"And you feel guilty for hurting me. I can help thee if thee desires it, and help thee make amends. There is a punishment that does help with guilt, where I shall put thee over my lap without thy undergarments and hit thy backside with my hand. Tis called a spanking, if thee shall agree with it. Tis painful, and thee shall cry; but I wish to help thee with the guilt." 

"I..." Darkoda lowered her head. "I need you to forgive me... I need... I need you to... please punish me," she whispered, more tears falling. "And please forgive me... don't be angry with me," she begged, unable to bear his anger.

"As thee wishes, and we shall take care of this now," Gabriel said, and sat down onto a large gray rock before he took her hand, pulling the dark-haired beauty over his lap. He flipped up her dress, exposing her naked buttocks; rubbing the quivering cheeks, raising his hand, bringing it down to spank her. "I am sorry for thee pain, and shall forgive thee when this is done." The blond arch angel soon was spanking the pale cheeks of his soon to be wife, turning the cheeks bright pink, tears falling at her cries of pain. 

It didn't take long for Darkoda to be sobbing hard, bent over the arch angel's lap and feeling her bottom burning. She was soon sobbing out broken apologies, begging for him to forgive her - and finally feeling the barriers around her feelings shatter completely.

Gabriel continued to spank her until she had cried out all of her pain. Once he was certain that Darkoda had been punished enough, Gabriel gently rubbed her back, holding her after kissing the reddened cheeks. That night, he laid her down on the green grass under them, slowly worshiping her body with his; determined to never lose her if he could help it. After they had made love, the arch angel married the fallen beauty in a quiet ceremony.

Gabriel soon slept in her arms in her childhood home, not knowing what her mission was; but would go from hell and back for her. He had his happy ending for the time being.

Castiel had much to do, fighting in the bloody field, only to find that they had won for now; but at a terrible cost. Castiel panted, covered in blood, and looked at the other angel next to him. "Why did you leave Heaven? You defied the will of our father, and you expect me not to be angered by this?" 

Asra sheathed her bloody sword, tossing her head a little. "I do not expect anything from you. I did what I had to do. I would not allow you or any of the others to kill my friend, and do not expect me to apologise for my actions. I feel no remorse."

Castiel was furious as he grabbed her shoulders. "Thee thought I would hunt a baby? I was not going to destroy a baby, and thee should have trusted me. We were involved, and thee left me to come to Earth." The brunette stalked towards a fallen log with her hands pinned behind her back, soon bending her over it. He spanked her backside hard to punish her. "Thee shall be punished for thy actions and for not trusting me or Gabriel!" 

Asra yelped at the hard swats, and kicked back with her foot, aiming to hit Castiel hard and between the legs. "You would have followed orders! Darkoda's my friend, and you would have killed her eventually!"

"Oph! Oww!" Castiel grunted in pain feeling the sharp kick between his legs, hitting his privates, forced to bend over a little. With a growl, the angel recovered enough to put her over his lap, spanking her hard. "Gabriel would not have killed her if he could have helped it. He was going to talk to her the night that she took her grace out. I would have given her a head start, even if we followed orders. Thee will pay for not trusting me or kicking me." 

"You're not supposed to hit someone you're involved with!" Asra protested, struggling over Castiel's lap, unable to help crying out at some of the swats.

"Not hitting thee, I am punishing thee. This is called a spanking to punish thee, Asra, and so I am spanking thee. Humans do this to punish their naughty little ones. Thee has been naughty, and shall be punished so that thee has no guilt and I shall forgive you." Castiel continued to spank the other angel, with his groin hurting from her kick, holding her over his lap; spanking her buttocks,  
>turning the cheeks from pale to bright red. <p>

Although Asra struggled a bit more, she slowly realised that Castiel had a point. She didn't feel remorse for helping Darkoda, but she felt remorse for hurting Castiel by not trusting him. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears falling. "S...Sorry," she whispered.

Castiel continued to spank the other angel, letting her release her guilt and pain. Her bottom felt hot under his heavy hand, soon holding her to comfort her. "I may have followed orders and would have done so, but not before trying to help thee. Thee could have trusted me, and am not Michael. Thee knows I shall not do everything as he does. I love thee, and shall not force thee pain unless I could help it." 

Asra wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck and held onto him as she sobbed, even harder as he scolded her. "H...hurts. I'm sorry... please forgive me?" she begged, clinging tightly to him.

"I forgive thee, Asra; and do not worry, we shall watch over them together on Earth so that they shall not be harmed. I shall be with thee the entire time it takes, even if we are on Earth; but shall go back to Heaven if need be," Castiel said, holding her gently, wishing no longer to punish her now that she had been punished. "We shall do the will of Heaven, but shall not actively take any actions against them." 

Asra nodded, and then slid her hand down his chest to lightly touch his groin, leaning in to gently brush her lips against his. "Shall I heal you, Castiel?"

Castiel gasped when he felt her hand on his sore groin, and groaned, feeling the  
>pleasure. "Uhhh...How shall thee heal me, Asra?" <p>

"I too have watched the humans," Asra breathed against the angel's lips. "Many males have enjoyed this." She lightly began stroking Castiel's groin through his clothes, letting the healing light flow from her fingertips.

"Uh, it feels delightful." Castiel moaned in pleasure, feeling the warm light washing over his sore groin, kissing her lovingly. "I do enjoy this, Asra. What else has thee learned from Earth?" 

Asra returned the kiss, leaning into him, still on his lap. "I know how they mate. But seeing it has only increased my desire for you." She pouted a little. "When will we mate, Castiel?"

"Mate, Asra? How do they mate anyway, exactly?" Castiel asked with a groan, looking down at his groin in surprise. "Oh dear, I seem to have something wrong with my vessel." 

Asra giggled, and lightly kissed him again. "That's normal. It means you like what I'm doing. And it's the same way we do - but with more sweat and groaning." She looked at him. "You said before you didn't want to mate, because you had so much to do with the garrison. What about now?"

"Well, if I am finding this desirable, then I suppose that we shall mate then. It seems that I am not too busy with the garrison right now, and if we wish to protect them, we shall remain here on Earth." Castiel smiled and kissed her. "How shall we mate, then?" 

"You're wearing too many clothes, Castiel," Asra said with a grin, pulling Castiel off the rock and onto the ground with her, wincing as her sore bottom hit the ground. "Oww..." She began tugging at his clothes.

Castiel smiled and placed his hands on her backside to heal the pain before removing his clothing. Soon he was naked, returning to lay on the cool, green grass, kissing her passionately, feeling his erection growing. With Asra's help, Castiel mounted her, and they mated under the starry sky in the aftermath of pain, death and blood; granting at least one good thing or two to happen that cool night. Castiel vowed that, no matter what happened, he would always love Asra; and she would have a special place in his angelic heart.


End file.
